


Our Time Has Come

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Treasure Hunters, Archaeologist!Vision, F/M, Magic, relics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Vision was an archeologist.A good one at that, but the artefact that fascinated him the most, the 100-carat ruby necklace that legends claimed belonged to the infamous Scarlet Witch, kept eluding him.As famous as the legends about the necklace were, the tales of its curse were perhaps even more well-known:Behold its power, but trespasser be warned,Touch the jewel and her reign shall be restored.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	Our Time Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust day 16: Treasure Hunters AU

Before I begin, just look at this beautiful thing that partially inspired my story, DeLong Star Ruby:

Vision was an archeologist.

A good one at that.

Well, he mostly made a living teaching college courses or writing books, but his true passion was going out in the field, excavating at the newly discovered sites and finding ancient artefacts.

What he loved the most was uncovering those that were believed to be impossible to find.

He was always drawn in by the riddles and the challenge they posed, but he didn’t search for the valuable items because of the riches they might bring him.

What he wanted was the knowledge that could only be gained through the artefacts of the past. He wished to study them and see what the lost treasures told him about their history and the way of life of their owners.

And yet, the one that fascinated him the most, the 100-carat ruby necklace that legends claimed belonged to the infamous Scarlet Witch, kept eluding him.

Many a story has been inspired by the beautiful artefact that was supposed to have mystical powers and the woman who wielded it. Vision had read and heard every one of them, but after years of searching, he was no closer to finding it.

No matter how many times he believed he finally discovered its location, each new clue always led him to a dead end.

Until the day it didn’t, or, more accurately, until the day he tripped over a root in the old Sokovian forest and tumbled into what seemed like an underground temple.

Vision winced at the slight pain in his knees and hands. A quick look with the flashlight assured him that they were a bit scraped, but nothing he couldn’t handle, so he got up and started inspecting the area around him.

His heartbeat quickened once he saw the mosaics depicting a redhaired woman being worshipped by her followers.

Could this truly be the Scarlet Witch’s lost temple?

Vision continued on with his exploration of the area, wary of any possible traps.

As famous as the legends about the necklace were, the tales of its curse were perhaps even more well-known.

_Behold its power, but trespasser be warned,_

_Touch the jewel and her reign shall be restored._

It was a line that had managed to find its way into every story concerning the Witch’s necklace. Vision knew that no one would be coming back to haunt him, but he did take it as a sign to be careful. The people who buried the queen a millennium ago almost certainly employed some sort of a protection to ensure the valuable ruby wouldn’t be robbed.

Vision carefully moved through the maze of hallways, trying not to touch anything, his excitement growing with each step.

This was it. He was sure of it.

Once he finally stumbled upon the room holding the necklace, Vision was rendered speechless.

The necklace was made of white gold, but his eyes couldn’t stay on the elegant carvings, they were too entranced by the stone that the necklace held. The ruby in its center was unlike anything he had ever seen. In its middle, there were six crossed lines that shone as though they had been made out of pure starlight and trapped inside the crimson stone by an ethereal being.

Vision was drawn closer to the necklace without even being aware of it, legs carrying him one in front of the other until he reached the pedestal it was displayed on.

He kept enough presence of mind to look around and try to find any traps, but it didn’t seem like there were any. Or perhaps he simply didn’t _want_ to see them, because he couldn’t imagine just turning around and walking out of there, not without being able to study the beautiful thing in front of him.

His fingers reached out of their own accord, feeling the smooth, cool stone, and Vision closed his eyes.

When he opened them, there was a woman in the room with him.

Vision let out a startled gasp.

Where did she come from? How had he missed her on the way here? Had he been followed?

If he didn’t know it was impossible, Vision would have thought she had materialized out of thin air.

She tilted her head to the side, green eyes observing him with interest, and Vision couldn’t help but notice that her hair was as red as the ruby adorning the necklace.

The necklace he was still touching.

Vision’s eyes flitted towards it, and something about it seemed different, but before he could discern what, the woman spoke.

“So, you’re the thief?” she asked, still looking him over.

“The thief?” he repeated, dumbfounded.

“Yes, the one that would set me free,” she clarified, stretching her arms behind her head. The elegance and grace of her movements drew his gaze, and Vision felt himself flush.

“Hey, I didn’t come here to steal the necklace, I came to study it. Besides, who are you to call me a thief and why do you need me to set you free?” he asked.

The woman smirked at that.

“Study it? So, what does the necklace tell you?” she chuckled, sidestepping his question.

“Well,” Vision started, looking at the ruby again, when he suddenly inhaled sharply.

The gem was different now.

It was still the same crimson color, but the shining white star that was inside it was gone.

Vision gulped, looking up at the woman again.

“That’s impossible,” he whispered, taking in her appearance again.

_Behold its power, but trespasser be warned,_

_Touch the jewel and her reign shall be restored._

No.

Curses weren’t real.

He couldn’t have released a thousand-year-old witch queen by touching a piece of jewelry.

“Is it, thief? I believe you’re holding something that’s mine,” she laughed, moving towards him now. Her red hair fell in waves over her shoulders and breasts, and she was both the most beautiful and the most terrifying being Vision had ever seen.

In the blink of an eye the necklace was out of his hand and around her neck, the woman exhaling deeply once the jewel was resting atop her cleavage.

“You… You’re the Scarlet Witch,” Vision managed to whisper, still not quite able to process what had happened.

The woman chuckled at that.

“Yes. And you’ve just released me from my beautiful cage,” she replied. “Ironic, isn’t it? To be trapped in my own necklace. But I suppose I do have to reward my savior. What do you want? Wealth? Power? I would offer good looks, but you’ve got that covered.”

Vision felt his blush deepen.

What had he done? What consequences would this have?

The stories never seemed to agree on whether she was a good or a bad person. Some vilified her, others raised her to the heavens.

What the stories did agree on, though, was her immeasurable power.

What had he done?

“I… I don’t need anything,” he stammered.

What would happen to him?

Vision was suddenly terrified.

“Hmm, a handsome thief who doesn’t steal and doesn’t need anything,” the Witch said, grinning.

It was the second time she had hinted at finding him attractive and Vision had no idea what to make of it.

She herself was stunning, breathtaking, and Vision had trouble concentrating on anything else.

“What will I do with you,” she asked, catching his chin in her hand. She tilted her own head to the side again, studying him.

“Whatever you want,” Vision found himself whispering before he could stop himself.

Her eyes betrayed surprise for a mere moment before a wide grin spread over her face.

“You’re offering yourself to me?” the Witch asked, coming even closer, and all Vision could do was nod.

“I accept,” she grinned, tendrils of red coming out of her body and binding them together.

“Wha- what is happening?” Vision asked, gulping slowly as the strange energy enveloped them.

Whatever she was doing wasn’t painful, at least not for now, but a small part of him was still afraid.

“I am taking what is mine. I could have claimed you in any number of ways, but I have seen your mind, heart and soul, my Vision,” she replied, making him gasp.

He hadn’t told her his name.

“You are worthy of my power and all that comes with it, so I am binding us together the old way. The true way. Now I shall rule again, with you by my side. You will be my king, just like I will be your queen. Together, we will be unstoppable,” she said, smiling widely.

Vision’s body started trembling as he felt her powers coursing through his veins.

And, he suddenly realized, he could feel more than that.

He could feel all that she was, all that she had been, and he suddenly knew the truth.

She had been imprisoned in the ruby not because she had been some sort of a dark queen, but because of the jealousy of those who had wanted her powers for themselves. Those who had remained loyal to her hid the necklace, protecting it with spells and building her a secret temple of worship, where her spirit would remain until the time came.

“You see, my Vision, I don’t believe it was by accident that it was you who found me when no one else could. I have waited a thousand years for you to come to me, and now I know why the temple chose to drag _you_ in. You are mine and I am yours, and now, our time has come.”


End file.
